


In treno con Laxus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggito del drago [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Per Gajeel il primo viaggio in treno sarà un'esperienza terribile e non soltanto perché è un mezzo di trasporto.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis:12. Hai mai preso il treno? No? Allora possiamo dire che sono la tua prima volta?!;16. Mai mettere il vivavoce in treno se è una telefonata di tua moglie;38. Che vuoi farci, se Dio ha deciso che dobbiamo condividere lo stesso vagone così sara!





	In treno con Laxus

In treno con Laxus

 

“ _Ehy_ tu!” chiamò Laxus. Allungò le gambe e premette lo stivale contro il sedile di fronte, guardando in viso il giovane che vi era sdraiato.

“Hai mai preso il treno?” domandò secco.

Gajeel mugolò e socchiuse un occhio, fu colto da una sensazione di nausea e lo richiuse.

“No” biascicò roco.

“No? Allora si può dire che sono la tua prima volta” lo punzecchiò Laxus. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi e fece una risata roca.

Gajeel digrignò i denti e ingoiò un colpo d’acido.

“Tu non ti senti male?” ringhiò.

Laxus mise entrambi i piedi per terra, appoggiò le mani sulle gambe e si piegò in avanti, ghignando.

“Oh sì, ma sono più forte di un maledetto treno” ringhiò.

Gajeel arrossì e strinse gli occhi.

< Non posso farmi vedere più debole di un dragon slayer che ha assunto i suoi poteri con una lacrima > pensò. Si rialzò, ondeggiò a destra e a sinistra, i capelli mori gli ricaddero davanti a te.

“N-non ti facevo così loquace. Non dopo che io e Natsu ci siamo divertiti a prenderti a pugni” esalò. Il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso, ansimò piano.

“Oh, quello? È stato divertente. È il mio modo di comunicare. In fondo quando ti ho pestato, per me era solo il mio modo di darti il benvenuto alla Gilda. Piuttosto, hai preferito non difenderti per fare colpo su Levy?” domandò Laxus.

Gajeel socchiuse entrambi gli occhi ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Anche se fosse? A te cosa frega?” ringhiò.

“Che vuoi farci, se Dio ha deciso che dobbiamo condividere lo stesso vagone, così sarà. Tanto vale conoscerci meglio!” gridò Laxus.

Gajeel si nascose il viso tra le mani, lo sentì madido di sudore.

“C-ci stai provando con me?” biascicò.

Laxus gli afferrò il mento e glielo sollevò, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Fidati, se volessi provarci con te, saresti già caduto ai miei piedi, chiodo di metallo” sussurrò con voce roca.

Gajeel balzò acquattato sul proprio sedile, rabbrividendo.

“Tu sei tutto fuori… peggio di Salamander. Anzi, sembri il padre di Salamander! Sei sicuro di non essere la reincarnazione bionda di Igneel?” farfugliò.

Laxus si grattò la fronte.

“Mi sa che il malessere ti sta proprio dando alla testa. Fai come me, controllati. Ho imparato. Altrimenti ogni volta che viaggiavo con Erza, dovevo impedirle di darmi un pugno per farmi svenire durante il viaggio” ribatté.

Una suoneria risuonò per tutto il treno.

Laxus estrasse un cellulare e mise il vivavoce.

“C-che fai…” esalò Gajeel.

“Siamo compagni di treno, condividiamo tutto in questo tuo battesimo in carrozza” disse Laxus, annuendo.

< Questo è tutto pazzo > pensò Gajeel.

“Laxus-sama, mi raccomando, si ricordi di chiamare quando arriva! Oh, in valigia le ho messo un cambio di mutande, lei tende a strapparsi i vestiti fin troppo spesso. Non si affatichi e non mangi troppe schifezze. Ti ho messo qualche panino fatto da me. Evergreen le ha lasciato la macchina fotografica. Mi raccomando, l’aspetto con ansia. E… ecco… con desiderio, sì. Vedrà che sorpresa ho in serbo per lei”. La voce di Fried risuonò per la cabina.

“ _Umphf_ ” borbottò Laxus e spense il cellulare.

“Ma che diamine… voi due state insieme?” chiese Gajeel.

“E lo so, non si dovrebbe mai mettere il vivavoce in treno quando è una telefonata di tua moglie, ma Dio ha voluto condividessimo anche questo” disse Laxus.

“Moglie?!” sbraitò Gajeel.

“Quasi, per ora siamo fidanzati, ma sto organizzando il matrimonio” spiegò Laxus.

Gajeel si abbandonò sdraiato sul divano con le braccia allungate davanti a sé.

< Il malessere del viaggio su un veicolo è niente rispetto a quello che riesce a causarti questo tipo con i suoi comportamenti sconclusionati. È proprio vero, non ce n’è uno sano a Fairy tail! > pensò.

 


End file.
